Pirate Quest Time Spectacular
'''Pirate Quest Time Spectacular '''is a British animated television series created by BaconMahBoi for BaconNetwork. The series follows 4 pirates on a life-long quest. The series premiered on December 9, 2015 as part of BaconNetwork's Toon Hour block. Premise 4 pirates- Cap'n Herrisch, Stinkend, Nusse and Nervos have a chanced to become world-famous when they find a valuable treasure. When a much bigger pirate group steals it, the four begin a life-long quest to get it back. Trivia *Herrisch, Stinkend, Nusse and Nervos are all German words for the four's main personalities. Herrisch means bossy, Stinkend means smelly, Nusse means nutty and Nervos means nervous. *This was the only series on Toon Hour to have more than 1 Christmas special (Merry Stinkendmas and Fired). Episodes Season 1 (2015) #Sidekick - Nusse fears he is just Stinkend's sidekick. (12/9/15) #Winter Days - The seas freezing to ice causes a big problem for the pirates. (12/9/15) #The Cave - The 4 chase the pirates who stole the treasure through a seemingly endless and deadly cave. (12/9/15) #Stinkend for President, 2016 - Stinkend tries to run in the 2016 US president elections despite being British. (12/9/15) #Nervos' Operation - Nusse runs an experiment on Nervos, who fears he's too cowardly to be a pirate. (12/16/15) #Treeeaaaassssuuuuurrrreeee - The pirates finally get their hands on the treasure and throw a party. (12/16/15) #Cash Whale - A whale swallows the treasure, so the pirates must go in the whale to retrieve it. (12/16/15) #Security! - The pirates try to buy guards after the other pirates easily steal the treasure again. (12/16/15) #Merry Stinkendmas - Stinkend tries to plan a Christmas party but the guards ruin it. (12/23/15) #Fired - Stinkend fires the guards after the events of the last episode, so they get jobs as a shopping centre Santa and elf. (12/23/15) #Rodeo - Nervos has a dream where he is super-courageous. But when he wakes up he still feels it and ends up in a deathly situation! (12/23/15) #Bust a Move - Nusse throws a potion on Herrisch guaranteed to make him happier, but it accidentally works in reverse, making him even meaner! (12/23/15) #Herrisch Does Stuff - Herrisch's daily routine. (12/30/15) #Merry Hogmany - Nusse throws a party for Hogmany. (12/30/15) #Happy New Yearmas - Nusse throws a party for New Year's Day as well. (12/30/15) #Party's Over, Nusse - Nervos tries to cheer up Nusse, who is sad as both of his parties are over and were both a disaster. (12/30/15) Season 2 (2016) A second season of 26 episodes was announced on December 23, 2015. The season began airing on February 26, 2016. #Stinkend's Sandwich - Stinkend discovers an old sandwich under his bed, and gets extremely sick after eating it. (2/26/16) #Comet Chasers - The pirates attempt to steal a rare comet which only passes Earth every three billion years, but have trouble trying to find it. (3/4/16) #Firework Show - The pirates encounter trouble when there's fire on the ship after they set off illegal fireworks in the middle of the night. (3/11/16) #Breathtaking Boat Racing - The pirates have a boat race against another, fearsome group of pirates. (3/18/16) #Dead Sailor - When a dead sailor appears on the deck, the pirates try to figure out how it got there and how and where to get rid of it. (3/25/16) #Man Overboard - The pirates go on a hunt for Stinkend when he falls off the boat. (4/1/16) Season 3 (Unknown air date, possibly 2017 - 2018) A third season was also announced on December 23, 2015. Gallery Piratesonice.png Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:BaconZone Category:Animated series Category:2015 Category:Comedy series Category:Action-adventure series